


You Make Me Un Poco Loco

by juddsryder



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, idk i thought this was a cute idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddsryder/pseuds/juddsryder
Summary: Eddie and Christopher find out that Buck has never seen Coco, which obviously needs to be remedied at family movie night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	You Make Me Un Poco Loco

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure this has been done before so apologies if it has. also this is my first ever 911 fic and my first fic in several years so pls be gentle with me. thank you!!

Buck isn't sure what Eddie is singing as he cleans the fire truck, but it sounds good, so he leans against the truck, forgetting what he'd been getting Eddie for.

"You make me un poco loco, un poquititito loco, the way you keep me guessing, I'm nodding and I'm yessing," Eddie sings, rubbing down a spot on the engine and wiggling his hips. He looks happy, lost in the song and dancing along as though no one else was around. "I'll count it as a blessing that I'm only- oh, Buck!"

Buck starts, embarrassed that Eddie caught him openly staring at him. Eddie seemed equally embarrassed at being caught singing and dancing, blushing.

"Hey, Eddie," Buck says, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "Uh, Bobby wanted me to grab you. Dinner's ready."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Eddie nods, the red in his cheeks slowly going away. "Sorry, I guess I got caught up in the song. Chris had me listening to the soundtrack when I drove him to school this morning."

"The soundtrack?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, Coco?" Eddie asks, suddenly scandalized that Buck doesn't seem to know what he's talking about. "You've seen Coco, right?"

"Uh, no," Buck admits. "I mean, I heard of it? But I've never seen it."

"Well that is about to change," Eddie says. "Family movie night this week is gonna be Coco. And Chris is going to lose his mind when he finds out you've never seen one of his absolute favorite movies."

"Well, I can't let the little man down!" Buck agrees, happy to do anything to put a smile on Christopher's face. He doesn't mind the happy smile on Eddie's face either.

Two days later, Buck arrives at the Diaz house, pizza boxes in one hand and beer for him and Eddie in the other. He rings the bell with his elbow and waits for one of his boys to open the door. He's greeted with Eddie, who grabs the pizza and beer out of his arms and lets him know that his presence is demanded in the living room. 

"Buck!" Chris yells as soon as Buck enters the room. "Dad says you've never seen Coco. He's lying, right? You have to have seen it! It's like, my favorite movie!"

"Sorry, bud," Buck says, laughing at the look on Chris's face. "But we're gonna fix that tonight. And I brought your favorite pizza, too."

Buck's betrayal was quickly forgotten as Chris shuffled to the kitchen as fast as he could to get the pizza "before Dad eats it all". Buck laughed and followed Chris.

"Is all forgiven?" Eddie asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I think so," Buck said. "Right, little man?"

"Yeah," Christopher says, grabbing a piece of pizza. "But only because you brought pepperoni."

Eddie laughs through a mouthful. Buck feels a flush of warmth go through him as he takes in the sense of family he always got when he arrived at the Diaz home. He was always just counted right in as a member of their family, welcome to eat with them and watch movies late into the night with Eddie after they'd tucked Chris in and read to him. They gave Buck the sense of belonging he'd always wanted, and every time he got this warm, happy feeling he promised himself he'd never do anything to jeopardize it- even if seeing Eddie smile gave him butterflies he couldn't write off anymore.

"Hey, come on, grab your food," Eddie says. "Let's get this show on the road."

Chris didn't stop smiling for most of the movie. He sang along to every song, and so did Eddie, with less of the tone of a parent who had been forced to watch a movie a thousand times for their kid and more with the tone of someone who genuinely enjoyed the lyrics. Buck was immediately drawn in and found himself laughing along with his boys. When Hector's flashback of himself singing 'Remember Me' to Coco came on, Buck carefully looked at Chris, who was leaning into Eddie's side. There were tears on the kid's face as he mouthed along to the song, watching the father sing to his child about remembering him until they were together again. Buck looked up at Eddie, who was also watching Chris with tears of his own on his face. Of course, with everything that happened with Shannon, Chris would relate to this scene. Buck felt his heart tug and he looked away, letting them have a moment together. He didn't want to intrude.

When the movie was over, Buck stretched, loudly popping several joints. Chris looked up at him, tears long gone and a hopeful smile on his face.

"So, Buck?" He asked. "What did you think?"

"I loved it, Superman." Buck grinned, reaching out and ruffling Chris's hair.

"Yes!" Christopher crowed.

"It's impossible not to love it," Eddie said. "And it's also impossible not to get the soundtrack stuck in your head for several days afterwards."

"Not a problem," Buck said, shaking his head. "I loved it."

After Christopher was in bed, bedtime story read by Buck as was custom when Buck was over at his bedtime, Buck and Eddie relaxed on the couch with beers.

"Hey, man, thanks." Eddie said.

"For?" Buck asked, confused, turning to Eddie.

"Giving up your Friday night to watch a Pixar movie with my kid," Eddie said. "It means a lot that you're willing to do that."

"First of all, I thought I was watching this movie because you thought it was a crime that I hadn't seen it before Chris even knew," Buck said. "And second of all, any time I spend over here is not "giving up" my time. It's me spending my time how I want. With my favorite people."

Shit.

Eddie looked at him and tilted his head.

"Your favorite people?" Eddie asked.

"Well, yeah," Buck said. "I love any time I get to spend with Chris. And you. I love you guys."

"I love you, too, Buck." Eddie said softly. Buck turned away, back to his beer, unable to look Eddie in the eyes and ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Eddie didn't mean anything non-platonic by that. He couldn't.

"You co-parent my kid with me and act like it's no big deal. You could be anywhere on a Friday night, and you're here reading bedtime stories instead of going out with Chim and Maddie," Eddie starts. "And I think that means something, but stop me if I'm wrong."

Or, maybe he did mean something by that.

"Buck." Eddie said, and when Buck turned to look at him there was just open, honest love in his eyes. And when Eddie moved closer, Buck's own eyes widened. This was a fever dream of some sort. Surely this wasn't happening for him.

"Buck," Eddie said again. "Stop thinking so damn much."

In response, Buck closed the gap between them.

When he pulled back, Eddie smiled at him. 

"Stay?" He asked.

And, well, Buck never could deny a Diaz anything.


End file.
